


【雙王+出世】Tender

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC注意, 室長掉劍注意, 過去捏造+未來捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　今晚東京都鎮丁目上一間名為HOMRA的酒吧，它的門板上掛著「已包場」的牌子。從外觀來看這只是一間有著老舊氣氛的酒館，只有接觸另一個世界的人才知道，這裡是吠舞羅──那個惡名昭彰的赤色集團的聚集地。  
　　但是他們今天聚集在這裡的目的不是為了生意、搶奪地盤，而是因為今天是十二月三十一日──一年中的最後一天，就算是不良集團也是要休息放假的。  
　　一道牆隔出了兩個世界，不同於牆外冷冽的寒風、刺骨的低溫，牆內有著怡人的溫度、滿桌子吃不完的食物、歡愉的氣氛，大夥開心地吃著東西、喝著酒、聊著天。  
　　赤城用盡全力制止喝醉就想亂脫衣服的坂東，無奈的想著『到底誰才是需要被照顧的那個啊』。一旁的千歲和出羽則在十束的扇動下比起了酒量，桌上桌下堆滿了空空如也的啤酒罐。藤島和艾利克則是坐在另一側，艾利克因為喝了酒臉上透出淡淡的紅，枕著藤島的大腿呼呼大睡，藤島則是溫柔地拍摸著他的頭。八田走出廚房，手上端著早先十束和安娜一起做的甜點──將新鮮的草莓碾碎、加進去作為調色，杯子內的奶酪呈現出深淺不一的紅色，坐在吧檯旁，啜飲血紅色番茄汁的安娜，看到八田手上拿東西，臉上雖然沒有什麼表情，但是從她閃耀著光芒的眼神看得出她心中暗藏的雀躍。捉弄完千歲和出羽的十束回到吧檯邊，看著專注擦著心愛玻璃杯的草薙，漾出開心的微笑，他喝了一口擺在吧檯上的的酒。酒甫入口，他的臉就擰成一團，四溢於臉上的鼻水眼淚，把所有人都逗笑了。  
　　「十束哥，不會喝酒就不要喝啊！」千歲醉醺醺地拎著啤酒罐，對著十束亂說著。  
　　「你喝錯杯了，十束。」遞了衛生紙給多多良擦臉的出雲拍拍他的頭，把酒推向他應有的主人，「尊，你的Wild Turkey。」  
　　接過酒的周防尊嗯了一聲作為回應，毫無起伏的平淡聲音，讓人聽不出他究竟是高興還是生氣。他舉起酒杯，放在酒中的冰塊隨之晃動，撞擊到酒杯發出清脆的聲響，杯中紅褐色的酒勾起了他的噩夢──荒蕪一片的土地、 遠處破敗的房屋、置身中心狂放燃燒的自己。  
　　每次看到追隨自己的族人、不斷增加的同伴，有時周防尊不免會感到有些心煩，身為王的他要承擔他們的性命、接受他們的期待、作為他們的理想，但是他有這個資格嗎？  
　　到底所謂的「王」是什麼周防尊連自己都不清楚，走在路上就突然被選作為王，有了自己的氏族，擁有無人能敵的力量。最初，他覺得這樣也不錯，但是隨著伙伴地增加、能力漸漸地失控、連續不斷的噩夢──他心中不禁覺得煩躁，或者其他人會將這種感覺稱之為「恐懼」。有一次周防尊醒來發現，自己房間內的擺設被燒個精光，只留下漆黑的殘骸，空氣中瀰漫著燃燒過塑膠的臭味。從那天起，他連睡覺都無法睡得安穩，只能淺淺地睡著，他害怕哪一天，他醒來面對的不只是一個燒壞的房間，而是焦黑的屍體。  
　　擁有無人得以匹敵能力的王所害怕的對象不是別人，就是自己。懸於天空的達摩克利斯之劍──是擁有強大能力的表彰，是王權的象徵，同時也代表了自身的危險──強大卻不穩定的能力。  
　　落下的達摩克利斯之劍所造成的結果殷鑑不遠。迦具都隕坑。以前在課本上學過，當時只覺得那是跟自己永遠無關的東西，現在卻貼到眼前讓他不得不面對，就算閉上眼睛也感受得到它的危險性。  
　　一直追尋自由的他、渴望破壞的他，現在卻想要守護對自己來說重要的寶物，在HOMRA TEAM裡面的所有人、擁有火之紋章的氏族。  
　　這才更不能原諒那個侵犯自己領地的人──

 

　　「周防，無論如何嗎？」  
　　「無論如何。」既然走向破滅是必然的結局，那就做好該做的事。  
　　「笨蛋。」

 

　　伏見猿比古看著站在遠處的宗像禮司，他只是閉著眼睛站在那邊，卻讓人不禁覺得若有龐然大物矗立於前方。所謂王就是那樣吧，不用做什麼就讓人敬畏、令人想要追隨他。  
　　伏見看了周圍的人，有的人眼眶泛淚卻死命的撐著不讓它流下，有的人早就不知道哭了多少次，頂著泛紅的鼻子和眼睛，有的人面色平淡地看著眼前的一切，但是伏見猿比古知道在場的人，沒有一個人是心情平靜的、會是開心的，因為他們尊敬的王即將隕落。他們帶著哀傷的情緒立於王之前，見證接下來會發生的一切。  
　　宗像禮司睜開眼睛看著眼前的Scepter4，整齊劃一的隊伍前方列了一排的人，那是他親自挑選的拔刀隊隊員，他的二把手與三把手則站在拔刀隊的前方。  
　　如果說HOMRA是綁住周防尊的家族，那Scepter4就是宗像禮司的驕傲，從零開始一一挑選、精心選拔的隊員才有如今的成果。  
　　宗像禮司注視著前方的每個人，嘴角忍不住劃開愉悅的笑容，身旁溢出的藍色靈氣，受到他情緒的影響，變得起伏不定，懸於頭頂的達摩克利斯之劍，破敗的劍身窸窸窣窣地掉下些許的粉末，那些粉末在落地之前就消失無蹤了。  
　　宗像禮司抬頭望向晴朗無雲的天空，在心底默默地問了一句：『周防，這就是你曾經嚐過的滋味嗎？』自從學園島事件──斬殺了掉劍的赤之王之後，代表秩序理智的青王──宗像禮司，其威茲曼偏差值卻不斷地向上攀升。  
　　赤與青的能力是相互制衡的，失去了其中一邊的抑制，另一邊也會邁向崩壞的道路，就算宗像禮司再怎麼小心地維護，其偏差值終究會達到臨界值，這只是時間長短的問題。  
　　在意識到自己偏差值的上升無法挽回後，宗像禮司開始準備起自己達摩克利斯之劍隕落的事，將握在手上的權力下放、迫使屬下必須相信自己的判斷力，讓Scepter4成為沒有王也能獨立運作下去的組織，毫不動搖地立於超能力者的管理角色，不讓他們重蹈前代的覆轍。  
　　我的人怎麼能讓你們隨意使換呢？  
　　雖然從當上青王後，他就一直為這件事做準備，但還是趕了點。  
　　今天，青之王將迎來他的結局。  
　　宗像禮司將目光轉向立於自己面前的青年，一頭亂翹的頭髮，前面的瀏海偶爾會遮住他的眼睛，粗框眼鏡下是濃厚的黑眼圈、深藍色的眼眸流露出些許的不願意。  
　　想想和對方相處快要十年了，自己也算是看著他長大的。從他還是個陰鬱的孩子，為了找到自己的立身之地而參加Scepter4的徵選開始到被自己選中從情報科轉掉拔刀隊，他憑藉著自身優秀的能力在數年後便成為Scepter4的三把手，到今天握著劍、立於自己的前方。  
　　當初將他提拔為Scepter4 NO.3就是為了今天做準備，但為什麼心中會覺得捨不得呢？只是個孩子的他，有著出眾的能力、還有光明的未來，卻在今天必須背負起弒王的罪。  
　　如果可以，真不希望這天這麼地早到來──  
　　「不知不覺也過了五年呢，但已經到了極限。」宗像禮司淡然自若的口吻敘述著目前的狀況，似乎他只是個旁觀者，而非當事人。  
　　伏見猿比古聽到他的話，握住刀的指尖用力到泛白，嘴唇抖動了一會，似乎想說些什麼，最後只化為一聲「嘖」。  
　　「哦呀，伏見君，麻煩你了。」最後，宗像禮司掛著笑容說。  
　　「伏見，拔刀。」伏見深吸了一口氣，拔出了拿在手上的劍──拔出這把由眼前之人賜給自己的劍，用來斬、殺、他──  
　　伏見的右手提著泛著冷光的西洋劍，走到自家王面前，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將劍送進他的心窩，懸於王之上的達摩克利斯之劍隨著這一劍，化為雲霧消失於天際。立於後方的Scepter4隊員眼眶中含著淚見證這一切。  
　　隨後宗像禮司傾倒於他的身上，沉重的壓在伏見的肩上，伏見的眼神雖然堅定，卻有著一絲茫然。伏見猿比古將刀拔出來的同時鮮紅的血爭先恐後的衝了出來，望著地上的一片血紅，說道：「嘖，王什麼的，都是一群任性的人。」

 

　　夜裡，正是酒吧人最多的時候，但今晚的HOMRA酒吧卻只看到一男一女，男人將調好的馬丁尼遞給坐在吧檯邊的女人，那是一杯參了紅豆泥的酒。  
　　「世理醬，辛苦了。」  
　　「不會，辛苦的伏見君。」淡島舉起酒杯啜了一口，盛著淚的眼睛波光粼粼，說：「王總是那麼地任性呢。」  
　　「是啊，總是自作主張──殘酷的溫柔。」出雲推起落到鼻尖的墨鏡。  
　　全用木頭裝潢的酒吧有種置身過去的時代感，沁著稀薄煙味與酒香的木頭讓人不勝喜愛，女歌手高亢的嗓音迴盪在酒吧裡，吧檯尾端放著兩杯Turkey，閃爍著耀眼的光芒。

（全文完）  
2013.05.11 21:49 BY思律

**Author's Note:**

> 一時寫完反而不知道要說什麼，去P網刷了宜野的TAG，讓我現在滿心只想上宜野^q^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> 這篇文，我想寫王的溫柔。  
> 我一直很喜歡難以察覺他對別人溫柔的角色，EX.阿銀、青鬼院蛉蜻、青峰、宜野，同時我覺得禮司也是，對別人溫柔，但這份溫柔卻難以被察覺。  
> 或許是說不出口、或許是不想說，以種種方式隱藏的溫柔，雖然是溫柔，卻是帶著疼痛的溫柔，傷害自己的溫柔，嗚嗚嗚我就喜歡這種角色啦QQQQQQQ  
> 希望看了這篇文你也能體認到王的溫柔喔←
> 
> 之後會比較忙，我會盡量周更，如果不行，也會雙周更。  
> 真的非常抱歉！


End file.
